Living In The Shadows
by Minty12
Summary: Hitomi is a normal teenage girl until she get's kidnapped by ninja's from the Shinobi Clan leading her to meeting a familiar face and two new people. Everyone refers to her as Holly. What is going on? Will Hitomi ever return home to her father? Please rev
1. A Winter Morning

Living in the Shadows

A/N: Hello everyone! No, I'm not in my writing mood yet, but I really felt like writing this one! And I might take some stories off not sure what ones yet. Thanx. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tecmo or Dead or Alive. Wish I did but I don't!

_"Mummy, why are you bleeding?" A young 3-year-old girl sat near an older lookinf woman who was bleeding to death._

_"I'll be fine, Hitomi darling. Just tell your father that I will see him again...and I'll see you, too." The woman said as her eyes started to close._

_"Mummy! Don't die!" The little girl cried. Hot tears were now streaming down her cold cheeks as the wind blew on them, stinging them in the process._

_"I love you Hitomi. Take care of yourself and your father." Her eyes closed. She was dead. The little girl screamed as she cried for her mother..._

Hitomi woke up, sweat dripping on her face. Her alarm clock was now going off and it was only 5am. Hitomi took three very long breaths and then hopped out of bed in her blue camisole top and pj pants.

Hitomi made her way to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She kept having the same dream for 15 years every night. The dream was a vision of her mother's death when she was only 3 years old. But now things were different without her mother and only her father to care and cherish her. But Hitomi loved her father just as much and they had become close friends since they had spent most of their time together. Hitomi was 18 now and home schooled all her life because she refused to go to school when she was little saying people would be mean to her. And she was right. She went to school for her first day and no one liked her because she was "different". Hitomi also lived in America now because her father's dojo was improving and was making dojo's all over the world and America happened to be his most "money-making" dojo.

"Hitomi! You have a visitor!" Her father's gruff voice called her.

"Oh! Coming!" Hitomi finished up and ran into her room and got changed into a sequined blue camisole, light blue jeans, white scarf, pink beanie, cream coloured gloves and her blue ugg boots. "Uh, who is it?"

"Your friends from next-door!" Her father shouted out to her, obviously thinking she was deaf of something.

Hitomi ran downstairs as she slipped on her last ugg boot and saw a young girl with brunette hair and glimmering purple eyes. Leifang. She was wearing a black tee, dark brown pants and a sheepskin brown jacket with her cute yellow trainers. The other oe beside her was a cute brunette with brown eyes staring at Hitomi. Jann Lee. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a white T-shirt that said 'not caring' on the front in black letters, and he wore a massive black leather jacket and his gold and black trainers. The other girl was blowing on her nails with light blonde hair and sea green/aqua eyes. Helena. Helena was really into fashion so she was basically packed with every winter item. She had a white beanie, white and pink scarf, pink off the shoulder top, white and blue jeans that were fading out, cream coloured gloves, a silver and turqouise belt and her white and pink ugg boots.

"Bonjour!" Helena said once she saw Hitomi. "Did you copy me with ugg boots?" she whispered lowly.

"No, Helena," Hitomi said as she looked down at her feet. "It's sorta winter and I want to be as warm and toasty as I can. Ugg boots sort of help."

"Oh." Helena said. "I know that."

"So are you ready to go shopping? Jann Lee needs a new halter-top for when summer comes up," Leifang joked. Jann Lee instantly glared at her.

"Hi Lei, hi Jann. Uh, I think he'd look better in a bube tube." Hitomi replied carrying the joke on.

"No I prefer an off the shoulder top like mine." Helena said as the three girls giggled. Jann Lee never talked so he showed he was ignoring them by walking out the door. "Oh, don't get grumpy cause we can't afford them all, Jann. You never get your own way especially if you pull a diva tanty."

The girls were now laughing hard. "Let's go! I seriously need to shop for spring stuff it's not that far away." Leifang said as she walked outside. "Hurry up!"

Helena and Hitomi followed Leifang as they walked outside. These three lunatics as Hitomi liked to call them had been her best friends ever since they moved in along her street. They were home schooled too so they always got late mornings and got away with starting school at 12pm. Helena was a little princess and was treated like one too. She was nice to people she liked but mean when she was either joking or when was talking to someone she doesn't like or she'll be really rude to someone she dislikes. Leifang was the funny one and probably Hitomi's closest friend out of the three because Helena's a gossip queen and Leifang can keep secrets. Leifang's a real bitch to people she hates but she only dislikes people who are mean to her. Jann Lee on the other hand...he never talked and all the girls knew he had a crush on Leifang. Is that why he doesn't talk? He might embarrass himself? Hitomi thought to herself.

"Uh, Hitomi? Are you stoned?" Helena said pointing a long, filed nail in front of her face. Hitomi just realised she was staring into space.

"Oh, sorry! Off we go. Bye, Dad." Hitomi gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and left with her friends.

A/N: Well hope you people's like it so far! Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Who Wants Helena's Autograph?

Living In The Shadows

Hitomi walked along the street with her three best friends. They were all giggling and laughing apart from Jann Lee who was just walking a little ahead of them. Hitomi turned around when she heard a beep of a car horn.

"Hey. What's up ladies?" A man in the car said and winked at Hitomi.

"Aurevoir." Helena said and she put her arms around her two friends shoulders and walked off. "I hate those sleazy old desperate men. They have no girls their age interested so the look at teenage girls as their next suspects. Great make us feel like sex symbols for them."

Hitomi giggled. "I don't think they look at us that way Helena."

"Well face reality Hitomi. They do look at us as their TV screens for them to stare at until they get a hit ott and start stalking us and taking pics of us and hanging them on their walls." Leifang joked.

"That wouldn't be too bad. I'd be famous to someone." Helena said as they all laughed. Leifang stopped laughing as soon as Jann Lee turned around.

"What's wrong?" Leifang said as she gave Jann Lee an innocent smile. "Oh does you need a hug?" Hitomi and Helena were trying not to laugh. The scene looked hilarious. Jann Lee glaring at the three girls and Leifang trying to be innocently flirting with him in a friendly kind of way. Leifang slipped her hand around Jann Lee's waist and made him move along. "Hey look!" The 19-year-old teenager said as she pointed to a billboard. Helena's face was on it holding up a bottle of perfume called Paris.

"Oh thank you people." Helena said taking a bow. Hitomi giggled. "I know I'm famous."

Helena was a model for a French modelling agency and did various commercials for French products. And Paris was a new perfume that had just come out from some French perfume company. Helena was in all sorts of commercials. In fact she was in the McDonalds commercial for France when she was only 6-years-old.

"Can I have an autograph?" Hitomi said as she pulled out a pen and paper. Helena signed it smiling her normal gorgeous smile. "Thanks! Hey Helena...AHHHH!" Someone dressed in a black ninja looking outfit came out of nowhere and grabbed Hitomi dragging her away from her friends.

"HITOMI!" Her three friends screamed. Now usually Leifang and Helena would be shocked to hear Jann Lee talk but they were really worried about Hitomi.


	3. The Shinobi Village and Holly?

Living In The Shadows

There was only darkness and blindness as Hitomi breathed heavy, hard breaths. She felt like she was suffering or choking and she felt she could just fall and die from loss of oxygen. Her eyes fluttered open. She expected to see someone choking her from the feelings of losing breath she was having but instead she saw people...bowing to her. Apart from a young man and a young woman.

"People stand! Holly does not need you crowding her!" The man shouted. According to Hitomi he sounded a bit mad and she thought about taking all these people to the mall for some real clothes. They were all wearing some sort of robes that looked like they needed to move around a lot and Hitomi wished she had all the female's bodies. They were ultimately athletic and very toned. Hitomi frowned a bit. She wasn't unfit but she could improve her fitness. "Holly we're so happy you're back. The Shinobi will take very good care of you." The man whispered into Hitomi's ear. His warm breath somehow brought a relaxing feeling to Hitomi and she tried to break out of the ropes that were holding her against a long strong rod. "Release her!"

Two young woman came up and untied Hitomi. One with long ginger hair and amber brown eyes, she wore a blue and white outfit and she looked very shy as she ran up to untie Hitomi. The other young woman had short lavender hair and reddish coloured eyes and looked quite irritated that she had to untie someone. Hitomi dropped down to the floor after she was untied and she looked up to everyone and she suddenly realised she felt entirely weak. The young girl with ginger hair helped Hitomi up to her feet.

"Holly I'm so happy to have you back here." The woman said as she helped Hitomi to her feet. Hitomi had already taken a liking to this girl. She seemed really nice. She even helped Hitomi limp to a small cabin and put her on a bed.

"Where am I?" Hitomi finally spoke her throat felt sore and dry as she talked.

"Why Holly you're back at the Shinobi Village." The woman smiled a warm friendly smile as she placed a small dagger in a small brown cupboard. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit weak that's all. And who's Holly?" Hitomi said as she sat up and felt a stinging pain in her stomach.

"Um, Holly. You're Holly." The girl said as she smiled again. Does this girl ever stop smiling, Hitomi thought to herself.

"Um, I'm sorry to disappoint you but my name is not Holly. It's Hitomi." Hitomi replied as she gasped when the woman placed a wet cloth on her stomach.

"You're not Holly? Are you sure?" The woman said as she looked a little confused and worried. "Well I'm Kasumi and your in Shinobi Village."

"Nice to meet you Kasumi. What are you people? Not to be rude!" Hitomi squealed as she felt more pain in her muscles.

"We're ninja's but you can't tell people about us. We seek shelter in this forest and this is really all we have." Kasumi said as she finished healing up Hitomi's wounds to the best of her abilites.

"It seems pretty good for a forest! You people are doing good for yourselves." Hitomi said as she started to feel a tiny bit better.

"You need you rest Hitomi. And don't tell anyone that your someone else. They'll kick you out like that. So let's pretend to be Holly for now okay?" Kasumi said as she walked out of the cabin.

Hitomi felt a little confused. Ninjas? Holly? And why did she have to act like someone else?

"Sorry Kasumi. But I'm not that kind of girl." Hitomi whispered as she dozed off to sleep. A young man walked into the room and glanced at Hitomi as she slept.

"Don't worry Hitomi. You'll be safe here and we'll protect you." The man said as he sat by Hitomi. The man walked out of the room leaving a small note next to her bed.


End file.
